CB-001 1 Gundam
CB-001 1 Gundam (aka 1 Gundam, 1 pronounced like the letter "I", Ai/Eye Gundam, literally Love or Beloved Gundam), is the half-prototype design of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon, piloted by Beside Pain in Gundam 00P and in Gundam 00I. It was mentioned in 00V Senki that Ribbons Almark possessed another unit for himself as well. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, which was built to develop technology, 1 Gundam was built as an successor to GN-000 0 Gundam , but specifically created as a general purpose machine for an Innovade pilot. 1 Gundam was built in secret and only to be used on special assignments in conjunction with the GN Cannon. Similar to its "brother" unit, the CBY-077 GN Cannon, being the prototype to the Reborns Cannon, the 1 Gundam is a stripped down prototype of CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon. The 1 Gundam can optionally be equipped with a back binder that presumably allows for increased flight and its wings able to replicate the Alvaaron's wings. The add-on unit also changes the units name to '1.5 Gundam. ' In Gundam 00P, 1 Gundam's powerplant was a GN Drive, but at some point in Gundam 00I 1 Gundam was equipped with a GN Drive Tau. Armaments GN Beam Saber 1 Gundam's beams sabers are prototypes for the Reborns Gundam's Large Beam Sabers. It is unclear whether or not 1 Gundam's beam sabers can adjust their output like the Reborns Gundam can. GN Beam Rifle Prototype to the Reborns Gundam/Cannon's GN Buster Rifle. Like the beam sabers, it is unclear if 1 Gundam's beam rifle can adjust its output. GN Shield Standard equipment. Similar in appearance to the Astraea's shield design, though elongated. System Features *Optical Camouflage *GN Feather :In chapter eight of 00I, 1 Gundam displays the ability to use GN feathers similar to the 0 Gundam. Since 1 Gundam has a similar GN propulsion system as Exia it is unknown if it's GN feather system possesses the same qualities as that of 0 Gundam. However since 1 Gundam is the innovade based successor to 0 Gundam it would be likely that the systems are the same. In chapter 8 of 00I, 1 Gundam's GN feathers amplified the defensive ability of 1 Gundam's shield in order to protect it from Momento Mori's blast. Variants *CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam History Gundam 00P The 1 Gundam first appeared in the final chapters of the 00P, piloted by Beside Pain, where it was fought and defeated by Grave Violento in the Gundam Rasiel. Before the said event, the 1 Gundam managed to critically damage the GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie. Many years later, during the events in 00I, Leif Recitativo (Besides' present persona) finds the 1 Gundam fully repaired and in a sealed state. However before Leif can get to it, he is confronted by Hixar Fermi. Leif explained that he was on a mission. “Won’t you tell me about that mission? Beside Pain.” Hixar turned his gun on Leif. Hixar was moving based on the information he had gotten from Veda, “today, in this place, Beside Pain will appear.” And 1 Gundam wakes up. 1 Gundam attacking Hixar and sitting in 1 Gundam’s cockpit is Leif. Gundam 00I In chapter 7 of Gundam 00, Leif heads towards Telicyra and the rest. Lars was controlling three Tierens and killed Brad when 1 Gundam descends from heaven like an angel and shots down the the Tierens. In chapter 8, Lars contacts Mememto Mori to attack Leif and 1 Gundam, but he protected himself using 1 Gundam's GN particles. However, Lars then threatened Lief or Beside Pain if he dies the comrades he discovers will not be able to be awakened so Leif backs away. Lars contacts Mememto Mori to attack Leif and 1 Gundam, but he protected himself using 1 Gundam's shield. Bryn and Telicyra stop the battle between Lars and Leif. Lars then threatened Lief or Beside Pain if he dies the comrades he discovers will not be able to be awakened so Leif backs away. In chapter 10 of Gundam 00, Beside Pain in the 1 Gundam attacks Fon Spark and his Gundam Astraea Type F, which he receives serious injuries and had to withdraw from the battlefield. Later on Beside Pain transplanted his personal data to a reserve body as he wanted to fight Fon Spaak once more. Fon piloting his Gundam Astraea battles Beside Pain in his 1 Gundam, but they were interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzos'. Fon battles the three Garazzos' and defeats them with minimal effort, while Beside uses this time to retreat to leave the battle to Fon. After the battle with Fon Spaak Beside Pain remodels the 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator. Picture Gallery 1 Gundam.png|CB-001 - 1 Gundam CG 1 Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of 1 Gundam, front view. CG 1 Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of 1 Gundam, back view. File:CG 1 Gundam Specs.jpg|Fan art CG of 1 Gundam, Data Profile. Gundam 00P 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Vol. 4 Gundam 00I Volume. 1 Cover.jpg|Gundam 00I - Volume. 1 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Cover Gundam 00I 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon Gundam 00I 1 Gundam1.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon Gundam 00I 1 Gundam2.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon Gundam 00I 1 Gundam3.jpg|Gundam 00I - CB-001 - 1 Gundam w/ CBY-077 - GN Cannon - Leif Recitativo Notes *Initially, 1 Gundam's model number was "CBY-001", however, some recent sources such as the Reborns Origin profile and the new development chart have named it to "CB-001" for unknown reasons. Some recent sources such as HG 1.5 Gundam, HG Raphael Gundam and the 00I website still state it as CBY-001 however so it remains an alternate. References File:00P CBY-001 I Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Design 1 Gundam Story.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam - Development Report HG 1 Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam HG 1 Gundam 1.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam aDENGEKI1244.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam HG 1 Gundam 2.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - CB-001 - 1 Gundam External Links *1 Gundam on MAHQ